


Off Track

by Meggerrsss



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Barry Allen - Freeform, Eobard Thawne - Freeform, Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, Gen, Legion of Doom Leonard Snart, Mick Rory - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Sam Scudder - Freeform, lisa snart - Freeform, mentions of:, mostly internal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggerrsss/pseuds/Meggerrsss
Summary: Doomworld didn't feel quite right, but Leonard couldn't put his finger on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some ideas you wake up with at 5am and need to write down before they slip from your grasp forever. Potentially stretchable to be part of Coldflash Week 2017a - Alternate Universes ( _realities?_ ).

Something wasn't right. 

Wasn't the fact that he was one of five with memory from a different time, a different reality.  _Might'a been four if Merlyn had had a bigger vote._  Everyone else only ever knowing now. All life'd ever been to them was this. 

Sure wasn't the two newest corrupt mayors, politicians were always dirty, nothing new. If anything, having an _in_ with them both made it less a personal nuisance and more of a problem for the... less-connected citizens. _Not my problem._

Wasn't whispers of Scudder with one of the new Families trying to pull something together.  _Can't kill a cockroach_ , he supposes. Something new for his to do list, after trying out that new vault. Maybe solving that problem ( _again_ ) would fix this mess and end the headache. 

Wasn't even the cops, rolling over at his heels, _not playing the same game,_  ruining his challenges. "Jail-free" cards that never feel quite as earned. 

At least _he_ wasn't one of them, wasn't even around, good fucking riddance. Lise may not forgive him for not giving her the honors but — _No. Stop that's not the right train of thought right now_. _She's better off away from here, away from —_

_Wait... train? That was... hmm._

Wasn't the new rumored powered people cropping up only to vanish mysteriously, missing persons reports becoming more and more scarce as families realize there's no help to be found in City Hall.

Closer, but wasn't even the fucking speedster from the future, Eobard, who oozed pride with his big fancy lab _wasn't that the one that blew up less than a year ago_ and had at least three of those losers on his payroll. Giving the impression of a new plan he hadn't shared with the class, the kind of guy to rewrite reality again without the rest in it, without the rest aware. (But he did need to _go,_ even if he wasn't the source of this... oddity.)

And it didn't take Mick feeling antsy _after everything he couldn't be more grateful_ and unappreciative of his risks to keep him alive and his pyromania in check. A bigger flight risk every passing day  _what did he remember that I don't_  and something would have to... mitigate that risk. Another for the to do list. But if Mick felt it then... well, Mick had always had the better instincts. _If he'd listened to Mick before, maybe Alexa wouldn't've..._

No. Something wasn't right. The tiniest bit of thrill in his life, the next challenge, something sorely missing for years now, was lost. After just one round. 

The kid was gone. And it wasn't even because of him. 


End file.
